A broken bottle
by Glampire1
Summary: Let's Just say this, Julia pollins and jasper hale are dating, alice is single. They're working it to make their love bigger and onbrokeable.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper was reading this damned book. I hate it when he does that. I really wanted him to be mine right now. But he was on my last nerve. Didn't he realize that? Why doesn't he make me relaxed? And am I getting a beat greedy? I think so. But it was Like He was ignoring me. I started at least:

Are you thirsty Jasper? I mean you just went hunting.

He nodded he's head due to his negative answer. _Stop it already. _I opened my mind to hear his thoughts:

_Some say that the civil war was around 1861 …_

He wasn't even thinking of me. Did I do something? Was it because I made him sad during the afternoon? Now it was around three AM. I was sitting on the sofa while Jasper was next to the kitchen's counter. I stood up and walked over there. Where he was. I held his hand that was set on the counter. I was getting freaking angry. I was red by now if I was a human. His eyes were steel set on the book's lines. Was I getting crazy? I wanted to break his hands undermine to get his attention. If Esme wasn't there I would kill Jasper. I said angrily:

What's wrong with you? Answer, my love.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I repeated:

What in the world is wrong with you?

He closed the book. He put it on the table and looked at me in the eyes. He finally spoke:

Sorry. This book is heroic.

More than me?

I chuckled. I was happy he spoke to me. He laughed and said:

Nothing and no one is more heroic than you. And you know that. At least for me.

Didn't you even feel me getting angry?

No. I was so in the book. I couldn't hear my mind.

I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. I let go his hand and put my hand on his neck. He got his hands on my neck to and made his head a bit closer to me. He pushed his soft lips on mine and gave me one of the best moments of my life. I pushed my lip on his and kissed him back. I couldn't breathe but that's ok I guess. I don't need that right now. He got the distance but his eyes didn't. I can say I was so happy. After all of that ignorance. But I can't call it ignorance because he wasn't doing it. But I was sort of creepy, too. I sat at the chair next to Jasper. Would hearing his mind be joyful right now?

_Why was I acting like a freak? She tried but I didn't even turn around. _So not joyful. I said:

You're not a freak. You're the best person in the world.

I kind of forgot that you could make telepathy. However, sorry. I love you.

I love you, too.

I guess you know what happened next.

Later …

Me, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet were on our way to school. Roz said:

You know there's another newcomer. Alice saw it. She says she's freaking beautiful.

Jasper showed his apathy:

So?

I said:

She cannot be as beautiful as vampires. I mean nobody can. You're saying this because?

Roz said:

Guess what she is. Alice said if, even, a vampire see her, He'll say she's beautiful. Her name Is Sarah. Sarah Gardener.

Jasper laughed and said:

I guess I can say how she is when I hear her last name. I mean, everyone are absolutely gonna mock her because of that.

Don't be such an idiot Jasper. Gardeners are not that bad. Of course I prefer everybody to stare at me instead of her.

Emmet said:

I agree with Jasper.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him. I was drowned by my own thoughts._ What if Jasper liked this new comer? She's beautiful and complete, I guess. Rosalie doesn't always speak of someone like this, does she? What If she is a vampire? _Another thought answered. _Hey stupid, Jasper loves you and is not gonna leave you. You kissed. _The first and better thought answered. _Not enough time to be so deep together. It's kind of soon. _I am stupid. I'm fighting with myself and my inner self. I was talking to myself in silence. Jasper looked at me and said:

What are you worried about?

Then a wave of good feelings came to me. I smiled at him. I didn't wanna make him worried. I replied:

It's nothing. I guess I'm worried about the humans. I'm kind of thirsty.

He laughed and said caringly:

You wanna go hunting together? I mean if you can do it fast so why not?

No, thanks. If I was feeling bad I'll tell you.

We were finally there. I was nervous again, searching for a beautiful person around us. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and gave me another wave. I was relaxed again and gave him a thankful look. He shook his head like "no problem". I wanted to surf the school. He got out of the car while Emmet was stopping it. He held the door so I could get out. I grabbed my bag and my jacket and went out. I wore my jacket and held his hand. He said:

I thought you don't like the attention.

I have to hold your hand. I need that.

He smiled. We walked into the salon. I looked at my watch. The bell was about to ring. I told him. He asked me:

What lesson do you have?

History with mister … Hermon.

Me, too. Let's go, I promise you'll enjoy the class.

He said that so it was fun. And it was indeed. I liked that teacher. We were talking about the cold war. At the end of the class he said:

Next session we're gonna talk about the civil war.

I saw jasper smiling. I gave him the asking look and he gave me the you'll know, look. I became a vampire during the civil war. I tried to fit in but Jane said that there could be some experienced vampire in it. Maybe jasper was one of them. We went to the cafeteria to _act_ like we were drinking the morning tea. We walked there and I tried to find the new comer. No one. I was waiting for her. Jasper looked worried:

You're nervous again.

Yeah, I know.

I didn't want to give him details. I felt like my brain was trembling my stupid and negative thoughts, were fighting with me. Of course, I was the loser in that fight. I knew my brain and mind was gonna fall off. Jasper sent me a wave of happiness and good feelings. If that girl, Sarah, Showed up, I would probably miss that waves. I want him, Forever. But could I fight for him? Jasper broke my silence:

What's wrong with you? All of my brain is focused on you, I told you that they effects so much, So for God's sake stop it.

Fine.

He nodded and gave me the threatening look. I smiled at him and said:

Sorry. I couldn't control it. I don't wanna kill.

Love', if you feel so bad, you can skip school and go hunting. It's just the first.

I'll get better.

If I don't see her I was being truthful but if I didn't I was lying to him. I looked at the door, like I was waiting for someone. Have you ever looked at the right time? The door opened and a black – haired, beautiful, so so beautiful girl came in. My eyes we're getting big like a diamond. I took a look at jasper, but he had stuck in the same situation. _He had stuck in the same situation? _I called him. But he didn't answer. **That was what I was afraid of.** I called him again, this time louder. Sarah was giving him a crushable look. I yelled at Jasper, of course not so loud but it was with an angry voice:

Jasper? Do you get it why I was nervous?

Jasper looked at me wondering. He said:

Was that the thing you were …

I didn't think you'd act this way, but I know you're worthless.

Sorry! Please, forget me. That was… that was a…

Shut up until I can talk to you.

I was so angry. I wanted to go and kill that stupid girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_End, end, end._ Today's not gonna end. I was next to Jasper all the way, though I was miserable. I didn't talk to him. I was so angry about what he had done. But I was mad at that Sarah girl, too. Was she the devil coming from hell to make me and Jasper apart? To torture me? Why was I mad? Because of some silly thoughts? No, they weren't silly. The look of Sarah to Jasper was like" Come on, I want you, too". She was so much more beautiful than us. For the first time of my life, I needed Emma. I can use her bad gossips about the others and make myself a fair weather soul mate for her. No, that's so cruel. My hand couldn't reach Jasper, they didn't want to. I think I know what their feeling was like. I was sitting in the class next to Jasper. But our distance was so much. Maybe because we were at the art class and the teacher were harsh. I looked at my watch. There was 15 minutes left. I wish I could talk to Jasper. I wish I could tell him to stop cuz' I'm about to shout. The teacher called me:

Miss Pollins, can you answer my question.

I kind of jumped on my seat. I opened my telepathy immediately while I answered him:

Yes. Su… sure.

I focused on my mind. Then I heard Mr. Jones:" The black pencil is more useful" I repeated the sentence. He nodded his head due to his unwanted answer. The bell finally rang. I got up of my chair and grabbed my note book and my pen. I left Jasper staring at me and went straight to my locker. I put my things in it and picked up my jacket. I went to find Roz'. She told me that she's gonna have English so I asked a girl about the place and went there. Rosalie was next to a wall getting her things in her bag. She saw me:

Hey, what's up? I saw Sarah.

Bad news. But I won't come with your car today. I'm gonna walk or run to our house. It'll give me the time to think.

Come on. It'll get all of your evening.

Remember that I'm the fastest vampire in America.

She gave me a Supplicating look. I accepted. But it was painful for me to sit next to Jasper.

Later:

We got home. I went to my room and changed my clothes. I decided to take a shower. I didn't need too. I never needed to. But warm water coming down my body is so relaxing. I took a shower and wore my clothes again. I went downstairs and sat next Esme. I started thanking her:

Thanks for accepting me here. It was hard to be alone. But that was so kind of you that you invited me to live with you.

Its ok, honey. You know we are always looking forward to accept good vampires. That makes us happier.

I tried to smile at her. Then I looked around. I couldn't see Jasper anywhere. I got worry at once. I asked the whole family:

Where's …Jasper?

Alice begun before the others:

He's at his room, probably reading.

I nodded and stood up. I walked upstairs knocked at his door. His relaxed voice answered:

Come in.

I opened the door and went in. I looked at him. He looked at me, too. He was sitting next to his desk. I couldn't stop my words:

Sorry, for how I acted. I couldn't stop it. I didn't… mean anything. I just was…. Was just …. Tempered. Sorry.

All of these words came out of my mouth so fast. I went closer. He said:

You shouldn't be. I should be sorry. I couldn't stop it, too. Sorry.

He stood up and came nearer. He rounded his hands on my neck and started kissing me. His passionate kiss. When his lips pushed through mine, I felt like the world was all mine. When we separated I said:

I love you.

I love you, too. Maybe more.

And he smiled at me. I felt so good now, that we talked. I was … relaxed. But my thirstiness was annoying me. So I decided to go out and hunt. As I was running I thought about how I've acted. I thought: _So I made my apology. But what if this scene repeats tomorrow? I mean this girl's getting everyone's attention. But is it fair that the people that have a date or mate fall with her? Was I right when I scolded Jasper? I think I had the right to._

Later:

I was done with my hunting. But I decided to visit Bella. After all, Edward wasn't there now, and I think she's the one that can talk to me because she had been with Edward and gained experiences. I didn't have her address. I went home and I was so fast that nobody could see me. I entered Alice's room and found her notebook. _It had to be there._ I searched through the papers and found a page full of addresses. I tried to find Bella's name. There I found" Bella Swan". I memorized the address and started running. I found her house and I ringed the bell. It took some time till' she came and opened the door. When she saw me she looked shocked:

Julia?

Hey, Bella. Are you alone? I need to talk to you.

Yes sure, com in.

I went in and followed her to their sitting room. There I took a sit and started telling her about my issues. She told me about her feelings When Roz' told her about a couple of girls and Edward. I could understand her, Just as she could understand me. I was sad that I left but Charlie was gonna be there for minutes. So I ran back to home and went straight to my room after saying "Hello" to everyone. I talked with my mom, Jane, and told her about the situation. About me and Jasper, Sarah, Esme and every one. Next I decided to read a book and that was when Alice came in. She said:

Julie, I would really like to know what your option was when you looked in my note book.

Don't worry, my option is over now. It's all fine.

She gave me an angry sigh and went out. _I hope she doesn't find out._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you about my story if you didn't see my summary. You can go to Quizilla to find my previous chapters. My profile name was glampire20101.**

-Jasper's pov-

I could feel that Julia was steel upset with me even after we talked yesterday. She was quieter than ever and that bothered me. But Sarah was so nice and beautiful that I couldn't control myself. However, we were in Emmet's car and we were on our way to school. I was worried that I would lose control next to that girl again. But it wasn't fair. I told Julie that I loved her and I can't give up on her. I couldn't, I shouldn't break her heart. Now she was desperately quiet looking through the window. Emmet saved me from going crazy of her depressed – unhopeful mind:

Julia, if you don't start talking, I will shoot you out of the family. I mean, what the hell is wrong with you, girl? You're … sorry … but you're making everyone upset.

I thought I could have the leading of my own feelings, but apparently not.

Roz' looked at her with a scary look and said:

You got that one right.

Unfortunately I wasn't at backside to push her hand and give her a happy wave. But, anyway, I started talking my words out:

Julia, stop it right now. If your worry about… that… don't! Cuz' I'm completely under control. Please? If you want to sit there and don't talk then I'm not gonna ever talk to you.

She replied:

Sorry. Well, what should I talk about? Like, Alice didn't say about any changes. Every thing's normal. So get a life and stop telling me to talk. Give me a subject, Jasper.

You can talk about your reason of visiting Bella yesterday.

Her look turned to frightened. It was like she was searching for some excuses. I could feel that she was nervous. But I didn't stop it so she would tell her words. Rosalie turned to her and looked at her surprisingly. She was so beautiful when she was scared. Emmet's fast driving rescued her and she didn't ever give me a clue. I went out while Emmet was killing the engine and opened the door for Julie before she could do it. I was mad at myself because of my behave at yesterday. Tried to recover it by taking her hand but she got her hand out of mine:

I'm not in the mood for it… I'm practically upset and nervous.

-Julia's pov-

I took my hand out of Jasper's and told him my true feelings:

I'm not in the mood for it… I'm practically upset and nervous.

I was … Just like yesterday I waited for her. I decided about my hand with Jasper's. I thought that if I take his hands and make him stay, then I'll find out about her, her car and well, her presence. I took his hand and he sighed happily with a tiny smile on his face. And so did my plan go well. I stayed so he stayed with me. I had to admit that I was enjoying the moments when my hand was in his. I stared nervously at the start of the parkway. I kissed Jasper's chick before it so he wouldn't be suspicious. Finally I saw a silver-colored Ferrari coming in. Its glasses were dark but I knew that no one else could have that car. All the other people's eyes that were standing there, in the parking lot, set on the car. She parked the car near to our parking lot and killed the engine. But she wasn't alone. There was another girl next to her that wasn't as beautiful as her but steel I had to say that she was as beautiful as an ordinary vampire. Her hair was brown disposed to red which had the height to her wrist. She looked good but her face (to me) didn't seem as evil as Sarah. I looked at Jasper, almost forgetting about him, but he was looking at another side on purpose. He turned to me and said:

Sorry, but I just gotta do this to ignore her.

You're doing the right thing.

That girl and Sarah went into the hall and I waited for them to disappear then I went to the main hall to (Making jasper follow me). As we entered the bell rang and I and Jasper almost ran to history again. But I stopped in the way. Jasper stopped, too and asked:

Why did you stop?

Why were you excited at last session about civil war?

No time to tell at the class, read my mind.

We found the class and went in. The teacher wasn't in so we used the moment and sat immediately. The teacher entered and after saying "Hello" She started talking about the civil war. I opened my mind and heard Jasper or read Jasper's mind after pointing to him:

"**I was born around 1940. Then, my name was Jasper Whitlock. Let's just jump to the important part. I was 17 When the Civil war started. I wanted to join the army. Every boy wanted to. But I was 17 and we weren't allowed to follow the army before 20. But my height and looks showed something like that age. I entered the war as a major.**

**One of the days that I was working to find some families and bring them to our camp for supporting them, I met 3 women on my way. They were beautiful and I thought they were left by a group. So I took off my horse. But before I could say a word, I heard one of them saying: Lovely and an officer. Then the middle woman who was more beautiful than the others asked me: What's your name soldier? I introduced myself and she came closer like she wanted to kiss me. But she didn't. She bit me and then darkness. You don't need to know more, for now"**

After spending some boring times the bell rang. The rest of the day went so typical but I have to tell about launch. When we sat at the launch table Rosalie started talking:

I really wanna know about Sarah. She's so weird.

I answered her:

Me, too.

Jasper said:

There's always a way.

What way?

Well, you can bring her here by mind influencing and I can make her tell us all the secrets of her life by making her comfortable.

You're a genius.

So I opened my mind and made her come here. She was sitting at the left side, while we were sitting at the right side." _Come. Come. Don't bring Sarah with you. Come_" She stood up immediately and walked over here like a crazy person. Then Jasper's eyes focused on her. Emmet said:

We know that you and your sugar – pop friend are something different. So tell us everything.

And surprisingly, she started talking.

_ Holly Mccarter's story_

**Note: This is steel Julia's point of view but the whole part is told by Holly, Sarah's friend.**

"I'm Holly McCarter. I was born in Texas at 1944, while Sarah was born at 1926. Let's just say we're both vampires. She turned into a vampire when she was 16 and I wasn't there. Her parents and my parents were both vampires by someone that we don't know. But her parents turned her into a vampire at 1942. They weren't vampires when we were born but Sarah's families (that were studying history) went to a country and when they came back, they were vampires. My parents took this opportunity that Sarah's parents took and they were back as vampires either. And I became a vampire at 1963. We knew each other's secret cuz' our parents were friends but soon, we got each other's best friend. But I don't have the same personality as her. She's a little … not nice. But not bad, too. Our parents were dead at 1964 whit someone that we don't know. And then we lived there, at Texas, for ten years. Then Alaska and then here."

Jasper took off the power and holly faced with 3 surprised faces that knew about her genre now.


	4. Chapter 4

Actually, I was interested in Holly. She was … interesting. Her life story was nice, too. But as a matter effect, I can't love her like a friend, because she's HER friend and I know that I never talked to HER but the smile on her face to Jasper, was enough to make me a promised enemy of her! Nice people certainly do not get a boy with a girl next to him the ultimate winking and "I want you" look, Will they? It was 6:00 pm and I was sitting hand to hand next to Jasper leading the magazine in front of me. Alice ordered me:

We're definitely going shopping tomorrow.

I rolled my eyes at her. Going shopping every two days wasn't that interesting. Besides, I steel have a bunch of clothes that I didn't even touch them. So I announced:

I'm not coming, Alice. A girl can be so stupid to go shopping every two days. I mean it's boring. Get a life, Alice. If you want to buy clothes then buy for me yourself because you definitely know what I will like to bye.

Rosalie defended me by agreeing with me. Alice said:

All right, all right. But …

Carlisle arrived and saved me from Alice's excuse by saying hello and sitting next to Edward. Esme asked from the other side of the room:

News at work?

Nothing special. But I met Bella's father, Charlie. Edward, He wants to kill you.

I laughed with the others. Edward laughed too:

What do you except from a father? By the way, I'm getting Bella here tomorrow.

The bell suddenly rang. Who could it be? Maybe Bella? Esme looked worried. Rosalie went and opened the door. I heard her saying Hello and then an unpleasant familiar smell came closer. I saw Sarah on the middle of our house. How could she follow us and come here with no invite. She nicely said Hello to all of us, after Roz' introduced her to Esme and Carlisle. She even smiled at me sweetly and I just defeated to show her my tooth. She started:

Looks like Holly told you everything. Its ok I really wanted to get to know you.

I answered:

Us or one of us?

She acted like she didn't hear that, after Esme looked at me "That wasn't a good react". Jasper whispered:

Stop it Julia.

And I answered him loudly:

You wouldn't if you were me.

I was angry. I wanted to attack and kill that girl as a result. She said:

I would like to know your names.

I answered her pointing to each of us:

I'm Julia Pollins. I joined the family recently. This is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend. This is Alice, This is Rosalie. And they are Esme and Carlisle. And this is Emmet, and here's Edward.

When I said "my boyfriend" Rosalie chuckled and winked at me, and Emmet narrowed his eyes. She started again:

You know me and Holly are so lonely here.

Esme made her what she wanted:

You can join us if you want.

I went crazy at once, letting Jasper's hand:

Esme, if she comes here I'll leave and I'll get back to my darken mom. I cannot leave with this BIATCH. Yeah, you think, I'll just sit around and watch all my wishes blow? NO, thank you. And I'll remind you that the room you gave me was the last room. And stop that sweet smile on your face Sarah.

I ran out the house, with no destination to know. I could hear fast footsteps behind me. I jumped on a tree and climbed it up. I heard Jasper's voice getting closer:

Julie, stop!

And that was the voice I couldn't defeat. I stopped at once stupidly, and jumped off the tree. I saw Jasper getting nearer and he got to me at least:

What in the world is wrong with you?

I wanna go to … my mom. I need to be alone.

You wanna go to Italy?

Hmm.

Don't leave.

I'll be back.

What if you were afraid to …

You should be afraid not me, Jasper. Bye.

And I left him behind running to find the lake. I knew I'd be back but I didn't know what to tell to Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well what can I say? Just R&R. I've had only one review. Plz guys.**

It got about 5 hours for me to get there, Though Jane was waiting for me. Bethany their newest member can see the future. They were all excited to see me. Jane had prepared me a room next to hers. She was old-fashioned but the room was so nice. The first few days I hardly talked to anyone but Jane. I told her my feelings and she said that I've been too hard on jasper. I said:

"You're not actually saying that, I'm here, suffering, While he's out there making out with Sarah."

"If what's between you is real love, he's suffering right now."

"You think I should get back? "

"I don't want you to get back but you'd better leave. Beth told me that Esme is really upset. "

"I guess I'll …"

"Get back? You're too easy. That was a test, Bethany can't see them, I don't know why. But Wow, you're in love." I said "Shut up!"

She was lying to me. Aah! I wished that Jasper came after me. A simple letter. Anything. But I guess he was too busy with Sarah.

**4 Months later. **

4 months of nonsense and desperate passed. Roz was the only one that sent me letters:

_**Dear Julia**_

_**We all hope that you get back. We all missed you. Well I don't think that Sarah missed you. She's hanging out with Jasper now. But Jasper asks about you often and he doesn't let Sarah to touch him Just get back.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Roz'**_

_**My response and her response:**_

_**Dear Rosalie**_

_**I missed you too (I didn't miss Sarah). I'll be back soon but don't be so hopeful. It's good here. What's the meaning of "hanging out" (the first words of your next letter has to be the answer of that)? Did they kiss? Jasper asks about me and how does she react?**_

_**Love, Julie not Julia.**_

_**Dear JULIE**_

_**They're kind of going out and if you came yesterday they wouldn't kiss. When Jaz talks about you Sarah goes hunting. She kind of meditates! Alice saw that you're going to be back the next week. Hurry, Julie, Hurry. Esme is begging you to come back. HURRY!**_

_**Rosalie**_

_**P.S: I'll be expecting you "Thursday at 4:00 PM". Hurry if you don't want Jasper to have sex with Sarah.**_

_**P.S**__**2**__**: He wouldn't but just hurry or I'll make him!**_

Well, what did I do? As soon as I read the first" P.S" I packed. Jasper wouldn't, he couldn't. So I went back to forks and it got again 5 days for me. In the way I thought about these 4months. They were one of the worst units of my life and the rest I think, is gonna pass fighting for who I love. Saying goodbye to Jane has passed with tearless crying and hugs.

Later_

I was almost there. I could say that I was afraid to get there. As more as I got closed I found the woods familiar, I suddenly found myself next to the door. Though, this was the moment I've been looking for but I was afraid to ring the bell. I couldn't move my hands. I didn't want to move them. I could smell all of them, everyone that I deep fully wanted to see. _"You can do it, Julie. Think about how you missed them. This is what you always wanted in these pathetic 4 months."_ My hands moved getting their way to the ring. I pushed – or maybe my hands – through the ring. I heard footsteps getting closer. I smelled Alice. She opened the door:

"Julia?"

"Hey Alice."

She hugged me. Soon Roz' and the others (except of Jasper and Sarah) came at the door and welcomed me. When we got in I whispered Rosalie:

"Where is he?"

"He's out with her. They'll be back soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Well what can I say? Just R&R. I've had only one review. Plz guys. B.T.W, in this story Alec isn't Jane's brother."**

It got about 5 hours for me to get there, Though Jane was waiting for me. Bethany their newest member can see the future. They were all excited to see me. Jane had prepared me a room next to hers. She was old-fashioned but the room was so nice. The first few days I hardly talked to anyone but Jane. I told her my feelings and she said that I've been too hard on jasper. I said:

"You're not actually saying that, I'm here, suffering, While he's out there making out with Sarah."

"If what's between you is real love, he's suffering right now."

"You think I should get back? "

"I don't want you to get back but you'd better leave. Beth told me that Esme is really upset. "

"I guess I'll …"

"Get back? You're too easy. That was a test, Bethany can't see them, I don't know why. But Wow, you're in love." I said "Shut up!"

She was lying to me. Aah! I wished that Jasper came after me. A simple letter. Anything. But I guess he was too busy with Sarah.

**4 Months later. **

4 months of nonsense and desperate passed. Roz was the only one that sent me letters:

_**Dear Julia**_

_**We all hope that you get back. We all missed you. Well I don't think that Sarah missed you. She's hanging out with Jasper now. But Jasper asks about you often and he doesn't let Sarah to touch him Just get back.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Roz'**_

_**My response and her response:**_

_**Dear Rosalie**_

_**I missed you too (I didn't miss Sarah). I'll be back soon but don't be so hopeful. It's good here. What's the meaning of "hanging out" (the first words of your next letter has to be the answer of that)? Did they kiss? Jasper asks about me and how does she react?**_

_**Love, Julie not Julia.**_

_**Dear JULIE**_

_**They're kind of going out and if you came yesterday they wouldn't kiss. When Jaz talks about you Sarah goes hunting. She kind of meditates! Alice saw that you're going to be back the next week. Hurry, Julie, Hurry. Esme is begging you to come back. HURRY!**_

_**Rosalie**_

_**P.S: I'll be expecting you "Thursday at 4:00 PM". Hurry if you don't want Jasper to have sex with Sarah.**_

_**P.S**__**2**__**: He wouldn't but just hurry or I'll make him!**_

Well, what did I do? As soon as I read the first" P.S" I packed. Jasper wouldn't, he couldn't. So I went back to forks and it got again 5 days for me. In the way I thought about these 4months. They were one of the worst units of my life and the rest I think, is gonna pass fighting for who I love. Saying goodbye to Jane has passed with tearless crying and hugs.

Later_

I was almost there. I could say that I was afraid to get there. As more as I got closed I found the woods familiar, I suddenly found myself next to the door. Though, this was the moment I've been looking for but I was afraid to ring the bell. I couldn't move my hands. I didn't want to move them. I could smell all of them, everyone that I deep fully wanted to see. _"You can do it, Julie. Think about how you missed them. This is what you always wanted in these pathetic 4 months."_ My hands moved getting their way to the ring. I pushed – or maybe my hands – through the ring. I heard footsteps getting closer. I smelled Alice. She opened the door:

"Julia?"

"Hey Alice."

She hugged me. Soon Roz' and the others (except of Jasper and Sarah) came at the door and welcomed me. When we got in I whispered Rosalie:

"Where is he?"

"He's out with her. They'll be back soon."

Esme said:

"Come and sit by me, Julie. You've no idea how much we missed you."

I walked towards the sofa she was sitting on and I sat. She started:

"You know I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. I got a question. There are no more empty rooms here, so where should I put my things and stuff?"

Her smile suddenly disappeared. I felt bad that I made her like this. I let her think. She was deep, in wonder. I decided to not to torture her so I said:

"It's ok, you know. They're just clothes. I'll just give them to Alice so she would take hold of it."

"It's not about that. I know that you don't like Sarah and she's in your room. Nobody likes her here. She's all alone with Holly so I can't kick her out. During these 4 months everyone except of Jasper wanted her to leave. Now you're added to this disagrees list."

I took out a long breath. Esme said:

"He's here"

I knew what she meant by him. I looked at the door. I saw him and Sarah, hand to hand coming inside. I could feel something trying to make its way through my throat. But I couldn't cry. I looked on Jasper's face. He's eyes were happy. Then he suddenly looked at me. I saw his hand getting out of Sarah's. He said with a low voice:

"Julie?"

I wanted to run over and hug him but I couldn't move I just came along with these words:

"Ja… Hi… Jasper"

We stared at each other for a long time but time passing didn't meant to me. Sarah broke the silence:

"Jaz, let's go upstairs. I have to talk to you."

I stand up suddenly. Sarah said:

"Not you, Miss- Jelousalia – Julia."

Roz saved me:

"I called her to come to me, miss wanna be Sarah."

Jasper said:

"STOP!"

Sarah said:

"Are you yelling at me, love'?"

"No not you."

I said:

"SO, it's to me, ex-love. Can you believe how much I suffered these 4 months because of you? Then you answer me by yelling at me and getting a stupid bitch girlfriend?"

"Sorry Sarah, but Julie and I have to talk together right now."

I said:

"My honor."

And I followed him upstairs. He opened the door on to his room and we got in. I said:

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Oh, well nothing is wrong with me. But everything is wrong with you. You left me, and you expect me to wait for you? I loved you Julie, but if you really loved me you'd never leave."

"I loved you, so I never got a boyfriend; While Alec was there all the time."

I knew that we were yelling at each other.

"Now, if you steel love me, stop torturing Sarah's feeling and mine."

"First of all, Sarah doesn't have feelings to torture and then, do you really prefer her to me?"

"I do."

"You know what I always loved about you, your honesty, Jasper Hale."

"Well forget me if it's a bad thing."

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"I CANNOT love you anymore..."

I cried so loudly:

"Why?"

My voice was shaking but I didn't care. All I wanted was to get the answer to that question. I said:

"Because you love Sarah? Because I left you?"

"Yes, now if you can answer me why are you yelling at me?"

"I can't help it. I hate Sarah; I hate all this stupid things that happened when I left. I want all the things in the past to get back."

I was crying but with no tears. Jasper said:

"It's too late but don't cry."

"You know what things I loved and I gave up on. Let's count: The Cullens, you, love and to be loved. You thing that the only one that was hurt is you? You know how much do I want to hug you know and hear the words like: Sarah is gone and I love you? Do you think that I was not in love with you at all and all I wanted to do is to play with your feelings? Have you ever thought about Sarah's bad works? Like how she stole you from me and how she looks at me? You expect me to sit back and watch you and her during the romance and see her humiliating look and her humiliating words?"

He didn't answer. But he said:

"I'm sorry to say this, but it's over. We can't fix it by now."

When we were back to the leaving room and I sat next to Rosalie:

"Did you hear?"

"We would love to but these walls wouldn't let us."

And so, I was in my battle.


	7. Chapter 7

"You've got to be kidding me." I shouted to Alice. "Do you really expect me to go hunting with Sarah?" She answered firmly: "Sorry Julie, But don't you really wanna get on with her? I mean, you live in the same house." I sighed angrily. I nodded to the point of the negative. I said: "No, That's not possible." She didn't answer. I walked to my new room that Esme added it to the house. I sat on my chair next to my desk and tried to let the anger out so I listened to music.

Dance

Back door's cracked

We don't need a key

We get in for free

No VIP sleaze

Drink that Kool-Aid

Follow my lead

Now you're one of us

You're coming with me

It's time to kill the lights

And shut the DJ down

(This place about to)

Tonight were taking over

No one's getting out

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to

I set the hands free on my desk as I heard some knocks on the door. I said: "Come in" It was Sarah. I thought: "The only thing that I needed now." I said: "What do you want Sarah?"  
She smiled: "Julia, We live here. We finally have to get along. I mean what's the worst thing?" I said coldly: "First of all, don't smile if you can't. Second, you see you stole my boyfriend, you play love with him in front of me and you make me angry on purpose. Then you try to be nice and after all you expect me to get along with the things you've done and you're going to do." I was glad that she was angry. She was shaking of… I don't know. She started: "Listen, I'm giving you the chance to be my friend but if you don't accept…" I said: "Sarah, do you think that all of the people would be dying to be your friend? I'm starting to feel so much sorrier for Jasper that has this bitch girlfriend." Suddenly after a few moments she shouted: "Don't call me a bitch you stupid loser." I shook my head: "Then I'm sorry because I can't stop." She made me an ugly grimace and left the room shutting the door behind her. I smiled at myself and I was happy that I could make her angry.

I jumped in my unneeded bed and started thinking of a solution. I took my phone and called Rosalie though' she was in the next room. She answered: "what?"

"Can you come to my room for a few minutes?" She laughed and said: "Yes Ma'am." I didn't feel a pass of a moment and she was there. She opened the door and asked with a big smile on her face. I smiled and I lied on the bed next to her. I said: "Let's make a plan for that innocent wanna - be. See, she's ruining it. I came here with your advertise, Rosalie. Fix it!" She said: "Julie, Do you really wanna do the first killing in your life?" "If she's the slain, then why not?" Rosalie said immediately said: "let's go shopping with her and then humiliate her taste." And next, she laughed at her Idea. But I was actually thinking about it, being humiliated is bad specially in shopping. I kissed Rosalie's cheek and said: "oh, My Gosh, Rosalie, You're a genius. Let's go." She was confused so I explained: "That excellent thought of yours, it's amazing." She said: "Yes, amazingly crazy and phsyco." But I wasn't listening to her; this thought was week but could humiliate her a lot. I shouted: "What are you waiting for, get up and get dressed." She went out of the room and I started to pick up my dresses. I picked a pair of boot with my favorite skinny ripped jeans and a Black and white Sui - shirt. I went to Rosalie's room and said: "come on girl. Look we appear at the stairs and say: We're going shopping; we would like Sarah and Alice to come with us. And then we smile. Alice won't come because she has a date with a boy and Sarah will come because she thinks I wanna make up today's talks." "I'm not sure about this…" "Come on." Before we get going I took a stop in my room and picked a bag and I set my car keys, my purse and my cell phone in it. Roz' was next to the door waiting for me. We went right across the stairs and Rosalie announced: "Well, we're going to Port Angeles for shopping, and we would love to have Alice and Sarah with us." We smiled. Alice said: "Actually I can I have a date and…" But Sarah nodded her head and said: "Sure." She went to her room and WE went downstairs and sat next to Jasper. He said: "Don't mess with her please, Julie." I smiled but I didn't answer him. He repeated: "Please." I said: "Let me think… umm… Sorry but it's so fun." He rolled his eyes but he didn't say anything. When Sarah finally showed up, I let out a grin and opened the door after saying goodbye. I went to the parking and went straight to my car, opened the door and got in. Rosalie and Sarah came in and I started the car. Sarah started as I rode to the road. "I heard Port Angeles has good clothing stores and lots of fabulous Italian shoes." I smiled and said: "Well let's just hope. I decided to go to Port Angeles because I need a bag." I increased the speed of the car and opened my bag to get my cell phone out of it. I decided to pick up Bella at her house. I just heard the thought _"I guess she doesn't like Bella, __too.__ She didn't invite her."_ I stopped next to the road and found Bella's number in my phone and called her.

"Hey Belles"

"Umm… Hey, Julia."

"Look I … I mean we are going shopping to Port Angeles, you wanna come?"

"Sure I'll meet you at my door in 5 minutes."

"Great see you."

I hung up. I took a look at Sarah's face. It was like she was drowned in vegetarian beer's blood and she wasn't allowed to drink or get out. I simply smiled and turned to right to go to Bella's house. I found Bella next to the door. I got out welcoming her and Roz got out to and she whispered: "What are you doing?" I answered: "Sarah hates Bella." She got in again and I called from where I was, next to the tall tree: "Hey Bella…" She came across me and said: "Hey." I smiled: "Why don't you get in?" She got in after I did and I stepped to the highest speed. After 15 minutes (!) we were there. I stopped at the parking lot next to a store. I killed the engine, grabbed my bag and got out. When the others were out, I locked my car and went straight to the lot. Sarah stopped at the second store: Victoria secret. I grinned and Bella and Rosalie let out the laugh. Ok, I wasn't expecting these. I said: "Sarah, Jasper's gonna die if he helps you to get your shopping bags into your room. HE is gonna have a heart attack." She rolled her eyes and got in. Bella managed to save us: "We're gonna be in the next store." She nodded and we entered the shoe store. Bella and I went straight to the boots section while Rosalie wanted to try a pair of red high – heels. I bought a pair of brown leather boot and silver – colored high heels. As we walked out we found Sarah with two shopping bags. I laughed and said: "Oh my Gosh, how many babies do you want?" I entered her thought as she was saying _what a jerk._ Rosalie let out a big laugh and Bella joined her. Sarah said: "If you had a boyfriend like Jasper…" I quickly said: "Duh, I had, you stole it, baby girl." She didn't say anything but narrowed her eyes. Rosalie Said: "We'd better hurry, Esme wants us to be there for dinner and Bella, Edward called and he wants to see you now. HE's coming to pick you up. I tried to stop him but…" Bella completed her sentence: "He isn't stoppable. I'll see you guys." She rushed to the quit sign. I asked: "Sarah, expect another black bra what do you need?" She answered coldly: "Jeans." Rosalie said: "a short one or a ripped one?" I said: "Rosalie, I have a ripped…" She bite her lips and said: "Well, Sarah, I guess you want a short one." Shook her head and said: "Well, I confess, this was the worst shopping ever and I will try to be nice with you again." I said happily: "Well, you can go now. But not with my car. Goodbye." She angrily dropped her bag and ran out. I let out a laugh and picked up her shopping bag. I said: "Well, let's just through this out." She grabbed it from me and put it all in the garbage can. She said: "It's time to go home. Today's process is over."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm suddenly interested in Alec! I can't believe it myself. Just imagine that Alec and I were best friend when we still were not vampires.**

I could feel the heaviness of Jasper's look on mine. I could fell his angry look on me and Rosalie. I could feel that I was about to shout. Rosalie said to Jasper: "Stop." Sarah took Jasper's hand and said: "Darling, it's ok with me. Don't bother her." Rosalie said: "Sarah, but it's not ok with us for you to play innocent." I said: "Sarah, why don't you just go to Port Angeles, grab your shopping bag from the garbage, and show your new clothes to your sweetheart? See, you really need to be cured and what that'll cure you is a safe …" "Shut your freaking mouth." I shouted: "Everybody, look at this beautiful scene. Who's saying to who? Sarah, why are you still sitting here? Want me to get you an opportunity? Simple, as you were born to do this you can go and shiver the ugly flowers out of your garden… and isn't it gonna be just lovely. But if it bothers you, you can accept the first opportunity as well. It has better results, you know. Just get a life?" Jasper said: "Julie, stop." I pretended to be scared: "Oh, Gees. I'm just so frightened. Can someone give me cold water?" "Jasper said: "Julie, upstairs now." "To make me cry again? Thank you, I rather stay."

School

Everybody welcomed me. Everybody was happy except of me. It was lunch time and we all sat at one table. I was so thirsty and I was trying to stop it. Although, I hoped Jasper to find out and offer me a suggestion. Jasper said at once: "You can skip school if you want to." "I'm gonna be ok." I saw Sarah's look on a handsome guy, that look was full of meaning. I suddenly asked Rosalie: "Does Sarah have after – school class?" "Yeah, she has it every day." I stood up and ran out of the door to Mr. Peter. I found him in his room: Information cell. He asked: "Can I help you?" "I want to know, which after school activity does Sarah Gardener take part in?" "Let's see." "He searched his computer and said: "sorry but it shows no results, which means, she has no after school activity registered…" So as I read that guys mind (kissing Sarah) … It all means that they stay with each other every afternoon. So, there was a chance for me and Jasper to get back? I said: "Thank you very much." I got back to hall. I called Rosalie from next to the door. She came over and I explained everything to her. She was all surprised. I decided to stay at school so I could see what they were doing. I couldn't wait for it. But first, to have allowance I had to befriend Jasper… I didn't know that would he accept or not, but I really wanted to be the winner. So I went to the table and I used my power to make Sarah go outside the hall. I found Jasper asking her: "Where are you going?" But she was going out of the hall like a phsyco. I went to seat next to Jasper, well, not exactly next to him. In front of him. He looked at me skeptically. I started:

"Jasper, I really want this to end. These looks, humiliation. I don't care that we're not dating but I really appreciate to be friends, like brother and sister. I know what your condition is, I read your mind. I cannot be nice to Sarah, please understand, I still love you so I cannot be nice to her until I have no feelings on you."

He answered immediately: "I accept, but don't have hard feelings on me." I lied: "Ok." I attended a fake smile and made Sarah come back. She walked back and said: "I don't know what just happened. Rosalie and Alice laughed, surprisingly. Sarah was still confused.

I survived through the 1 hour and half of English class after launch, and then it was time. I announced to the family by mind telepathy, that I had a test class for art. I told everyone except of Sarah. I borrowed Rosalie's Jacket, because it was the one that had a hat. I wore it on and put on the hat. I reliance to the door's framework. I wasn't surprised (after 5 minutes) as I saw Sarah with that guy walking out. I waited for them to get in Sarah's Ferrari, I ran with the highest speed and got in my car, I followed them carefully, to a house, or should I say a castle. I tried to read Sarah's mind, as she got in the house. I saw them going up a big hall and then I found Sarah kissing him. I drove to home fast and as soon as I got in I cried: "Jasper!" He showed up from upstairs: "What's up? Did the school got on fire so you came soon?" "I need to talk with you." "He followed me upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed and begun with no invitation: "Sarah's cheating on you, I saw it myself. I'm not lying, I asked the information cell and I found out that she had no after-school classes registered, then I followed them, I saw her with this guy, the handsome guy from the history class, Jaz, I'm not lying believe me." He nearly fell on my bed. I took hold of his back, immediately. He said: "Are you sure?" "I'm totally sure; I'm not saying this because I want you for myself. I read that boy's mind at lunch; it was a scene of a kiss between him and Sarah." I was sure he would cry if he could. He said: "But I loved her." "And she, the ugly ass, was using you." "Thanks for telling me." He's eyes were stopped on a spot that was so far for me to see. I touched his hand as he immediately pulled his hand away. I looked at him in wonder. He said: "Don't. It'll just make everything worse." "You don't love me."

"We already discussed this Julie." He was ready to go. I said: "You think I'm lying?" He shook his head: "No. But I just cannot be with you, ok?" I knew this was the end of our worst conversation. I sighed and went ahead: "Ok, well, do I really have a choice?" He didn't answer me. HE walked out while I lay on my bed. _Stupid bitch._ I turned over to the other side of the bed and found my IPod. I got it off the IPod dock and set the hands free. I really needed a real music:

Bruno Mars _ lazy song

Jay Lo Feat Pitbull _ on the floor

I let out a sigh and tuned to the other side. I tried to focus on the music which I couldn't. I knew it was just started. I mean the romance. But I couldn't wait till' she comes. As the second song finished I grabbed my phone and called my mother. Gianna coldly answered: "The historical institute of the Voultri." I smiled to their trick and sad: "It's me, Julie" "Oh, You want to talk to Jane." "Exactly." I didn't listen to their footsteps instead I listened to the raindrops that were falling from the sky. _Joy! _Jane nervously answered: "Hey Julia." "Hi, Jane. You sound nervous. What happened?" "Aro… He wants to delete a member of the Voultries." "It's not you or Alec, right?" "Maybe Demetri. I don't think that he will delete us. But he's part of the family…" I let out a laugh. The Voultries cannot be a family. I said: "Just wanted to call you. I miss you. Can I talk to Alec?" I said the sentence "Can I talk to Alec" A little loud. It was all my hope to find jasper next to the framework of my door. Or I was just looking for someone else? Jasper was strict on not wanting me back. Jane answered: "Sure, Honey." After a second Alec answered. I could feel the smile on our both faces. "Julie." "Hi Alec. How are you?" "You can't imagine how much I missed you?" "Me, too." "You finally called me. Tell me, what happened? Was the sunrise from east?" "Shut up." Someone knocked and it was surely jasper I said quietly: "Yes!" Then I said loudly: "Come in." Jasper came in and said: "Err… Julie, can I talk with you?" I pointed to the phone: "Busy." "Ok."I heard Alec's voice as Jasper shut the door: "You talked to your Boyfriend like that because of me?" "Alec, he's not my boyfriend." He said archly: "Why are you telling _me_ that?" "Alec, we're just friends – best friends." He's voice was still so archly: "You want more, right?" "Shut your box." "Lying is not good." "Alec!" "Ok, I'll stop bothering you now." "Bye." "Bye."

_We're just friends, right?_


	9. Chapter 9

I walked into the living room, as I was seriously waiting for Sarah. As I read Jasper's mind, it wasn't clear. It didn't know exactly how to decide. I did say all that happened to Rose. I sat next to Esme'. I didn't do anything, I sat there without moving. After I realized that hours won't pass as it should I decided to play cards with Rose and Alice. After 1 hour playing, I heard the footsteps behind the door. _Finally. _I whispered to Roz'. She smiled sweetly at Jasper and said: "Hi, love'." I turned to Jasper so I could see his reaction. He whispered: "Hello." I immediately opened my mind telepathy and sent to Jasper: "What the hell are you doing?" _I'll go and talk to her. _He thought. He said:

"Can we go to the room … and… talk?" He looked miserable. Sarah smiled again and said: "Sure, babe." Rosalie smirked. Jasper looked at her with a look full of: shut it. They went in Jasper's room and I followed them with my eyes until the disappeared. Alice sighed and asked: "You know what's happening, don't you Julie?" I shrugged. I complained quietly to Roz': "Carlisle should've made the walls hearable." She said: "indeed." Esme looked worried. I said: "there's no to worry about, Esme." She said: "I can't. Can you please tell me what happened?" I managed to say calmly: "Sarah was cheating on Jasper. I informed Jazz." Esme's look changed. It was the second time I saw her angry. The first one was when I was leaving. Of course, she couldn't care more for us as the kindness she had was like a real mother and child. But it was sure Sarah was her least favorite, as she was the last one. And I wouldn't deny the she loved so much less than Edward, which would be increased if lived with them more. All I'm trying to say is, she's now angry at Sarah who betrayed her son badly.

It wasn't only Esme's reaction I could see. Alice's lips turned to the shape of an O, while Emmet's eyes got wide. Alice said worryingly: "What can happen?" Esme said: "We have no business of keeping someone like this in our family. She betrayed our kindness and Jasper's love." Holly walked in the room: "Hi." Alice went forward her and took her hand:

"Answer me, did you know, that Sarah was cheating on Jasper?" Holly said no – surprised:

"No, but she does that always."

"Why didn't you warn us?"

"She said she would ruin it with me if I said."

"Why is your relationship so important to you?"

"She knows tones of my secrets, and she's the kind that'll tell them to everyone if anything unwanted… for her happen."

I said with hatred in my voice:

"You're too good for the devil."

Sarah suddenly came out of the room so I started reading her mind: _anger. _She shouted:

"Julia, you stupid asshole, how dared you?"

Before I wanted to answer her with a sharp response Rosalie said:

"Better question is, how could you do that to my brother?"

She shrugged and stared angrily at me. Esme stepped forward to be closer to Sarah and started:

"Sarah, I generally don't do this to someone that lives with us, but you betrayed our trust and Jasper's love, you made Julie leave and you ruined her love forever. You showed yourself sweet and that counts as a lie. Besides I think I can believe Edward that said, you sent James and victoria after Bella. You used your friend, Holly, which is still welcomed to stay with us. Our clan doesn't want this kind of people in its life, but I'm letting Carlisle decide about this." She turned to Carlisle and said: "Dear?"

Carlisle said:

"Thank you, Esme. Sarah, you obtained our love."

I corrected him:

"Some of us."

Carlisle shook his head and continued:

"But you betrayed it. I'm afraid to say, your business is done in Forks. You've to leave." He turned to Holly: "But you can stay."

Holly said immediately:

"Yes, I'll stay."

Sarah whispered:

"Holly!"

Holly said:

"No, I don't wanna obey you anymore. Sarah, you're not my friend."

Sarah sighed, pretending to be unhappy and said with low voice: "Ok, if that's what you want." And walked through the door. Esme felt sorry and wanted to get her back but Edward that was probably so much angrier than Jasper said:

"Leave it, Esme. She's faking it."

As Sarah passed through me she whispered so only I could hear: "I'll get my revenge." I answered: "It's joyful watching you."

She left. I couldn't help it; I hugged Jasper tightly-well not that tightly. He didn't round his hand around me but he didn't push me away too.

I was sitting in my room inserting a picture of Sarah in my scrapbook. After I inserted it, I glued a little piece of a paper under it and wrote:

"The devil is gone."

Someone knocked and I saw Jasper next to the door's frame:

"What are you doing?"

"I'm inserting a picture to my scrapbook, I've madden it since I became a vampire, which starts in Italy."

"Can I see it?"

As I was ready to spend any time with him I immediately agreed. He sat next to me and after glancing at the page he smirked. He said:

"Why don't you just show me from the beginning?"

I turned to page on which was a black and white picture of me as a human. I explained:

"This is taken by Jane. She says my eyes were blue back then."

"Don't get angry, but you're so much nicer now. Of course, you're beautiful there, too."

"Thanks."

The next page was the Voulterra castle and the 20 other pages were pictures of me and Alec together. I said:

"We were good friends back then. Like Bella and Jacob. We spent so much time together."

Then there was a picture of me and the Voultries and then there were some pictures of my mom and me. I went ahead and explained every page to Jasper, and then I got to the page that I was in forks. There was a picture of Jasper and I wrote:

"As I think, the best creature in the world, that means the world to me"

If I was a human I would've blushed by know. He asked:

"You still feel the same you did?"

"Yes, as long as my memory isn't remade, you're my love."

I closed the scrapbook as I didn't want him to see my love poems. As my eyes turned over to his really handsome face, I saw him staring at me. I said:

"What?"

"Julie, I know this may be impossible, but can I ask you, to be my mate, another time? I miss everything of you. The way you loved me, your face, your lips."

I was lost for worlds but I managed to throw myself in his opened hug. Then that I raised my calm again:

"I said, I'll stay with you forever and I'll love you, forever, as I did before." I paused and got out of his arms, and then I said:

"Kiss me."

His lips crashed mine and kissed gently. I soon started to answer his kiss. He got my lower lip in his lips and pushed his lip against it, and then his tongue entered from my lips and surfed mine. He kissed me passionately. He brought all of my good feelings back to me and I wanted to kiss him forever. We separated and he said:

"Julia, do anything just remember that I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

We were sitting at the launch table as I asked:

"Guys, who are Victoria and James?"

Emmet answered like even I should've known:

"Julie, don't you seriously know?"

"No! Why should I? I mean it's just 4 months that I entered the family…"

"Well, they're part of nomad vampires… Or should I say they were. James was a tracker. At the first few months that Edwards was with Bella, James met her at a baseball game. James was thirsty by Bella's blood and so he was after her. At the end Edward killed him, but his mate Victoria is still after us. We don't know where she is but we'll see signs and we'll go after her."

"Who exactly is dear Vicki intending to kill?"

"Well, Edward. You know, mate on mate."

I took a look at Jasper but he was busy doing something else; playing with my hair. Rosalie started:

"Julie, We are all wondering what happened? You and Jasper were like these sworn enemies and now he's playing with your hair? Last night when you two came downstairs we were all shocked."

I said looking at Jasper:

"Well, Jazz now knows that I care for him so much more than what he thought and we both forgot each other for the way hurt the other one and well, now we all know that what Sarah's motive was."

I kissed Jasper's cheek and smiled. He didn't show any reaction because he was… suffering. I looked at his black eyes and said:

"Jasper? Are you fine? I mean can you stand it, love'?

He took my hand and said:

"Yes, I can wait."

The bell rung and we got up to walk to our boring classes. I walked to physics which I had no one from the family to join me. At the class I didn't really listened at all. All I did was playing with my fingers and pretending to look at the teacher. The class passed and I was the first who hurried to leave when it was finished. I ran to Rosalie's Ferrari and waited for the others. Bella and Edward passed from me and I said goodbye. The next one who joined me was Alice and then Jasper. I smiled when he came to me and hugged me for a minute. He kissed my forehead as we separated and got in the car when Rosalie and Emmet joined us.

We got home but there Jasper hurried to go hunting. So me, Alice and Roz' sat together. Alice asked:

"Well, you know that we all know who your mom is. We're absolutely ok about it. But tell us a little more about your past."

"Well I wasn't ever turned into a vampire. Jane was nineteen at 1905 when she and a man whom she doesn't remember anymore… well… had sex and I resulted. But my mom wasn't aware of it so the next week of which I appeared she got turned into a vampire, while I was still in her body. The poison made me strong to so because my mom was strong to I won against the poison. I had a little humanity that made me age. But when I got 18, my mom bit me and so I stopped aging and all of me is a vampire."

All this time that I was explaining Jasper was standing behind me (I didn't know.) So he said, suddenly:

"You know Julie; you might be one in the world that these happened to her."

I looked up to him and stood up:

"Well then" I laughed "You're so lucky to have me."

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. I started to answer his kiss, but we separated as Edward came in with a horrified look on his face. We turned to him as Jasper placed his hand on my waist. He said:

"Someone was in Bella's house, a vampire, I smelled it."

We all looked curiously at him. Then Bella entered horrified:

"And he stole one of my shirts."

Esme' said:

"There was news of killings in Seattle, can it be him… her or them?"

Edward said:

"Yes, why didn't I think of that?"

Emmet said:

"Can it be Victoria?"

"I sense Victoria's smell. It's not her."

Esme' said:

"Well, maybe somebody was just passing by…"

Emmet said:

"And thought that it'd be cool to look into a vampire's girlfriend room and take something? I don't think so."

Edward sat there and said:

"I think we can talk to the wolves about this…"

I asked:

"Werewolves? We have em' here?"

"Yes, the Quileute pack… Bella's friend is between them."

"Today?"

"Yes, today. Right now."

Rosalie said:

"He wants to get us all next to those wolves because of Bella. Edward. Don't you realize that we have noses that sense smells?"

Edward said annoyed:

"Roz', there's a suggestion. Shut up."

I said:

"Edward, Rosalie's got a point. We don't all have to get up and come maybe just some of us can come, including the boys."

Jasper looked at me smiling and narrowed he's eyes. Instead I gave him a quick kiss and said:

"You can still not go."

Edward said:

"No, Julie. Your mate is coming with us."

Jasper kissed my neck and said:

"Bye, I'll be back soon."

"Bye."

We threw a kind of girls' party while Jasper and the others were gone. We put on nail polishes until we realized being about 100 years old is a little mature to do these so we stopped and so Roz' started watching a movie on TV and I started listening to a few songs on my IPhone.

Alexandra Stan _-_ Mr. Saxobeat

Rihanna _-_ Man down

Jennifer Lopez _-_ invading my mind

Avril Lavigne _-_ Smile

I listened to those songs and then I stopped because I heard footsteps at the door. There Edward, Jasper, Bella and Emmet came in with serious looks on their face that I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I sent to Rosalie and Alice (by telepathy) about what I saw and they started laughing too. Edward said:

"Can you bother telling us what is so funny?"

I said:

"Edward, you know don't you?"

"Well, why don't you explain to the rest of us about it?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Alice said:

"So, What… what did you found and said?"

This time Jasper answered:

"Well, they promised to have their eyes for a red-head one, but we didn't know anything else. Still we have to prepare for a fight. I think Victoria's creating an army. I mean let's face it, Just one person, cannot personally kill that number of people."

I said:

"I never had a fight…"

"The only reason isn't you. It's an army of newborns and the only one that has acknowledge of that, is me."

"Today?"

"No, tomorrow."

He held my hand and said in his mind:

"Let's go upstairs."

I followed him upstairs to his room. He said:

"Julia, I know you may be wondering why i…"

"I'm not. I know what you want to do."

He came closer to me and placed his arms on my neck. He stroked my neck and then before he could make a move I started kissing him and hugging his lips between mine. He answered me and we were suddenly on the bed. I didn't have any control now. So I couldn't think about how embarrassing this situation would be if someone entered. I took off his shirt while I was still kissing him. I separated my lips and looked. I couldn't help but complimenting he's abs and chest. As he leaned to take off my shirt, I jumped to the other side immediately. He looked at me in wonder. I said:

"I can't… I can't do this. Not here… not now."

He shook his head due to understanding. I couldn't help it so I said:

"Wow, you're like… really sexy and…"

"You're sexy, beautiful and…destructive… for me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

He put on his shirt and I got close to him again and after he put on his shirt I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. He turned around and kissed me gently. I felt his tongue on my lips so I let it enter. He separated and started kissing my neck. We separated as at once Emmet entered. I jumped off the bed. When he came in first he giggled and then he said:

"Hey Julia, you thought it's time to…?"

"Shut it, Emmet. You know, I can say all that's in your mind to Rosalie. You don't want that, do you?"

"Jul, I'm open minded. Roz' knows how much I love her and I tell her all that's in my mind."

Jasper said annoyed:

"Emmet, can you just leave?"

"There is a reason that I entered and trust me. It's not to annoy you."

I raised my eyebrows a little and said:

"Are you sure?"

"Well maybe it was one of my motives. But Edward says that He's leaving to Bella's to watch her sleep and romance a bit. So we thought that you could come … I mean Jasper can come to a wrestling game."

"You will get enough of wrestling tomorrow. Leave!"

"Ok, ok. I'll tell the truth now. Alice had a vision and wants to tell it to all at once."

I got up but Jasper still seemed annoyed and bothered. I said:

"Jasper, love', get up. We'll be back then."

We went downstairs and we found everybody sitting around Alice. As we reached the last stair she started:

"A boy."

I read her mind the picture of a blonde handsome boy with red eyes figured in her mind. Edward said:

"Riley Biers. He's from Forks."

I saw Riley and a fire- red haired girls kissing who I could guess was Victoria. I explained:

"He's Victoria's mate?"

Edward explained:

"We don't know her... not closely. So Alice cannot receive visions from him."

"You mean Victoria turned him into a vampire?"

"We don't know anything… yet. But the fact that Victoria's creating an army is most certain now."

Edward said:

"Alice, call Charlie and ask for permission. Say that you want to invite Bella to a sleepover."

Alice said:

"Fine." And she took off her phone and called Bella's phone. First she explained everything to Bella, then she talked to Charlie and he easily approved. Bella arrived in 20 minutes. Edward started:

"Bella, we have to start protecting you. We should contact the wolves. You're in most danger. If it really is Victoria's army, you have to be protected."

Rosalie said:

"Another protection detail?"

Edward said:

"Rosalie, we have to."

"How are you gonna go hunting?"

Bella asked. Edward said:

"That's why we need the wolves."

I looked at Jasper. He was thinking of the plan. I said:

"So, is it done? Can we go?"

Edward said:

"Yes, it's finished.'

I took Jasper's hand and we went upstairs. As we got into his room, he said:

"Julie, can you tell me something?"

"Yes, anything."

He said:

"This got my mind from the day you showed me your scrapbook. Were you and Alec… m…mate?"

"No we weren't. I told you. We were just friends."

He said:

"You told me about you past. Now it's my turn to tell you the rest of my story. The girl, Maria turned me into a vampire. I was her puppet. She let me assist her work but she was just using me for hard things and I thought we were in love. She wanted to have a few areas. She disappeared in a war. So, I stayed t two of my old friends' house. Charlotte and Peter. But I suffered during my hunts, because I could feel what they felt. Then I found Carlisle."

I felt a little jealous of Maria so I asked:

"Where's this Maria, now?"

"I don't know. She can be anywhere. But I'm sure if she's alive, one day she'll come and revenge what I did."

"You really loved her?"

"You envy her right?"

"Maybe, a little I do."

"Well, you look so sexy when you're jealous. It makes me want to kiss you."

"Why don't you, I wonder?"

He came close and kissed me so passionately. I answered his kiss. I got my hand in his hair and I tilted my head. He placed his hand on my waist and continued kissing me. That night, was the best night of my life as we cuddled and kissed the rest of they away.


	11. Chapter 11

I killed the engine and looked at the school lot. Such a dull place, we went to. I wanted to open the car but sooner Jasper opened the door and helped me out my seat. I kissed his cheek and opened my telepathy. Of course, everybody was staring at us. I heard a girl's thoughts that her name was Jessica in her mind:

"I've never seen a girl fit in the Cullens so fast. Seriously, what's in her that makes Jasper Hale so into her?"

I sighed with a tiny half-smile on my face. Jasper said:

"What's so funny?"

"Jessica is thinking what I have that makes you so into me."

"Well, other than you're beautiful, sexy, nice and extremely caring… what else should I want from a girl… well a vampire?"

I closed the door of my red Lamborghini and wrapped my hand around Jasper's waist as we walked towards the class lot. Before we entered the building I gazed into his eyes for this one last time and he kissed me with a quick peck. Though it was fast, the taste of his lip was still on my lip and I liked it a lot. There was an unusual enthusiasm that I held for a guy. I heard him think:

"Maybe I should've kissed her longer?"

I said immediately not wanting him to have all his thoughts on me:

"No, I'm ok with that. No matter how long you do it, I can enjoy it."

We entered the lot and went straight ahead to where our sit was saved. He sat there and I sat right next to him… But close so I could touch his hand whenever I wanted. But all I fixed my mind on the entire class was Jasper and his mind. I never cared what the teacher would mumble. We didn't need to be mind readers to understand what the other felt. But this space of reading was only with us. He was setting his mind on me, too. All he thought was the mistake he made because of Sarah, which made me upset, too. After all I was the one who he was after being forgotten by. But in this special case he did not understand at all that I've already forgot about what he did. Actually I didn't need to forget anything. It was all Sarah's fault.

I felt his hand touching mine a few minutes later and then I found my hand in his hand. I glanced at him quickly and he said very slowly for human ears to hear:

"Sometimes, I miss your skin."

I nodded but I would've kissed him if I wasn't in class. The class finished by a ring of the bell and I stood up quickly. Jasper stood up too and wrapped his hand around my waist again. The rest of the school passed slowly but it passed. I was excited when I sat in the car. I started the car and drove towards the road being followed by Alice, Emmet and Rosalie. Between the way I asked Jasper:

"Jazz, how are you gonna train us for the fight?"

"You really didn't rip a head off a vampire once?" He chuckled.

"Jasper when you live with the Voultri you've already ripped 3 heads… but it's never with difficulty."

"Well, we fight together with the tips I give you. The one that puts his teeth on the other's neck first wins."

I nodded and held his hand which was on the chair, in mine. He wrapped his hand and said:

"Julie, I love you."

"I love you, too. I've never fell for a boy like this."

I turned to the way which leads to our house. We arrived and found Bella, Edward, Esme and Carlisle in the house. They welcomed us and Carlisle said:

"As soon as Alice and the others arrive, we will go to the forest. The wolves are coming, maybe."

The others arrived to and we almost jogged in the forest. There were the werewolves standing on stones. I automatically put my hand on my nose. Carlisle went ahead:

"Welcome. As you know, you're here to be trained for the mighty army of newborns."

Edward said:

"They wanna know who our newest member is."

"They wanna know how the newborns are different from us?"

"In the first few months we have less control but we're stronger. Jasper?"

Jasper walked from next me towards where Carlisle was standing:

"I will train the family which you'll see, too. But first we've to remember two things. One, never go for the obvious kill Cause' they'll notice and you will lose. And second, never lose focus."

He hesitated and said:

"Emmet is the most possible kind. Cause' he attacks obviously, due to the knowledge of his power, Emmet?"

They fought… at first Emmet got hold of Jasper but then Jasper immediately turned him down. He fought with Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and then me. I walked ahead. He put his hand on my shoulder but I backed up and wrapped my arm around him and with my other arm I took his wrist and while I wanted to take him down he immediately walked back. He came for an attack but thanks to my very fast speed I ran up of a tree and then jumped down on the opposite side of Jasper. I went ahead quickly, wrapped my arm around him and put my teeth near his neck. He said:

"Ok you win, love'."

I turned in his sight and kissed his lips quickly. He fought against the rest and after the fight, we all went back home. He said:

"You were brilliant, you knew that?"

"Well I use telepathy. No surprise."

He killed the engine when we arrived at house and helped me out of my seat. He stroked my cheek and took my hand. I arrived at the house where Edward and Bella were there. We sat on the sofa. When the others arrived Emmet asked to play Xbox kinect. We played Xbox sports. We played bowling and… And so we spent that night like that.

Today was a total disaster. Jasper didn't come. He went hunting… again. And I couldn't do anything except of talking to Rosalie who is often involved in her own perfection. Jasper completed me and so I couldn't stay away from him it's like this thing that the werewolves have, imprinting. But no, I cannot possibly compare myself to werewolves. As a matter of self-centering may be you call it. But they suck and meanwhile they stink. I will never like a werewolf. Now I'm talking like a child, right?

I had finished the day's period of school and I was sitting on the sofa and hopelessly looking at the door. Don't count this as if I'm fragile. I've just got back with him and being away from him now seems stupid. He's perfect… every part of him is perfect for me, his personalities, his looks, his feeling catcher, his smile. I stood up and reached my room for some extra makeup because they were gone. First I pulled a brush into my long straight black hair and then, I did a little of lip-gloss, eyeliner and a mascara, Just in case. I picked up my IPod from the IPod dock and went to the music session. I put the headphones to my ears and taped on the play button to be drowned in the music. I listened to:

David Guetta feat Nicki Minaj & Flo Rida _-_ Where Them Girls At

Katy Perry_-_ Last Friday Night (t.g.i.f)

Inna _-_ it's over

Evanescence _-_ Lithium

Britney Spears _-_ I wanna go

Selena Gomez _-_ My Dilemma

When I listened suddenly I saw the door to my room open and Alice was about to enter the room. She didn't let her foot cross the line of the door's framework and started:

"Julia Pollins – Cullen, don't act depressed he's not going to die. I'm going shopping. Are you coming?"

I turned off the music and asked:

"Is Rosalie coming, too?"

"Like she dares not to… We're going to Seattle. Come on, hurry."

I sighed and went into my wardrobe to change into skinny jeans, a plain black strapless shirt, a white jacket with silver junk stones on it and a pair of All-Star shoes. I went out of my room hesitating about shopping with Alice and shutting the door behind me, when I went downstairs Alice and Rosalie were already there. I murmured:

"Here we go!"

Alice shook her head and said:

"You're as dreadful as Bella. Why don't you like shopping?"

"Alice. Dear, I love shopping but when it comes to you…"

We went out of the house going towards Alice's reward for kidnapping Bella while I left, a yellow Porsche. Alice sounded exited as we entered. She started mumbling about her visions which the only thing I bothered listening to were the words boy and Coat. She drove fast towards Seattle. Alice continued:

"… He's one of us. I'm sure of it. He was perfectly good. His clothes included…"

I interrupted:

"Who's one of us?"

"Julie, do you ever listen to what I'm saying? I said I saw this handsome boy in my visions with red eyes in Seattle. We're not actually going shopping. You should've realized that if you saw the poor amount I've put in my purse."

She stopped at once I looked desperately into the forest which was formed next to the road. Alice closed her eyes for a few seconds and then she murmured:

"He's here, almost here." She killed the engine and opened the doors. I said: "Do you even know him?" She answered slowly while Rosalie and I got out:

"No, Should I? His name is Addison, British I guess."

Rosalie said:

"I wouldn't know but you're hitting on him Alice." She made a grimace while Alice narrowed her eyes. I asked:

"So, we have to go in there, Right?" Alice looked at me like I was prized for the most stupid girl in the world:

"No, idiot, He's not one of those dogs. He lives in the cottage." She pointed at the small lot which I would rather call wall and sailing than cottage. Alice touched her temples and said:

"He's in there. Move! Will you?"

Rosalie shivered and went ahead. She slowly knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and I was nearly sure the reason he didn't show any appearance was because of his eyes. Alice thought so I could hear:

"Are you sure he's a vampire? Please read his mind."

I read his mind. _Yep, a vampire filled with good but self-centered thoughts. He thinks of himself but he concerns the others too, I guess. _Alice said:

"We know you're a vampire. We're one of your kinds."

At once the door opened…


End file.
